The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for reducing acoustic noise in these systems.
During operation of MRI systems, noise is generated by the vibration of gradient coils in a static main magnetic field when the coils are pulsed during imaging operation. Additionally, eddy currents are also generated by the gradient coils on any metallic surface, such as radio-frequency (RF) coils, the magnet warm bore, and other metallic components of the MRI system. The interaction of the eddy currents with the main magnetic field also produces vibrations, which results in acoustic noise.
The acoustic noise is often unpleasant (e.g., in the 110-120 dBA range) and transmitted to the patient's ears through the MRI system, such as through the RF coils. Accordingly, this acoustic noise can become quite loud, which can further adversely affect patients that are already apprehensive about the scan to be performed.